


Korrasami skits

by l_Winter_Rose_l



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:51:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 8,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_Winter_Rose_l/pseuds/l_Winter_Rose_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>She'll kick your ass Mako</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mako- ‘ fake as hell’ Awww Korra, I’m sorry Amon took your bending away ! I guess you'll just have to devote yourself to being my gi……

‘Korra punches Mako ’

Korra -Shut it Mako, That bending stuff was holding me back !You know   
who was most useful during this whole equalist ordeal ?

Bolin -'crouching down next to Mako to catch what he’s saying’ Mako says that he thinks we all did a good job at helping….

Korra - 'kicks Mako’ NOPE. It was ASAMI. Asami the NON-BENDER.

Asami- 'diplomatic’ Well to be fair, I did have years of self defense training…..

Korra- 'points to self’ Uhh excuse me , Avatar here, basically trained in every martial art since I was fucking four years old

Asami - Good point…..

Tenzin - Look Korra, you can’t just…..

'Avatar state poofs Korra into Aang’

Tenzin - Dad ? You can still come out ?

Aang - Yeah, mask guy couldn’t block us from coming out …..

Tenzin- Why are you here Dad ?

Aang - Don’t push this subject with Korra son, she’ll punch you too

Mako 'in corner ,wailing’ Don’t do it Tenzin ! D=

Aang- Anyway, I’ll unblock her when she’s ready for it

'poofs back into Korra’

Korra - 'brushes self off’ Eeew, I smell like airbender

Tenzin - Thanks, I’ll try not to be offended by that…..

Korra- ASAMI, Let’s go

Asami - 'supportive’ Ok Korra, where are we going ?

Korra- 'adventurous voice’ To clean up the mean streets of Republic City

.

.

.

\- Republic City Police Department-

Mako- Chief, I’ve brought the reports you’ve asked for

Lin - 'drinks coffee’ Read them to me Mako, I’m busy…..

Mako - 'starts reading through papers’ Well since the Equalist incident ended, Korra and Asami, have taken down the Triple Threats, Red Monsoon, and Agni Kai gangs…..

Lin - 'nods head approvingly’

Mako- Assaulted the chief of the North Pole, coercing him into admitting to some crazy plot about spirit portals and a giant kite monster by sticking his head in Naga’s mouth ?

Lin - 'takes a good long swig’ Neat

Mako - 'puts papers down’ Chief, permission to speak freely ?

Lin- Sure why not

Mako- I think we need to take those two down. We can’t have vigilantism in our town

Lin - Don’t be a nerd Mako

'Korra and Asami bust into the room, decked out in Future Industries gear’

Korra - Yeah Mako, don’t be a neeeeeerd

'zaps Mako with her new equalist glove’

Mako - Ow ! Korra ! Stop that ! Asami, help me out here

'Asami zaps Mako with hers’

Mako- Damn it all !

'Korra/Asami zap Mako out of the office'


	2. Do not Disturb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She'll kick your ass Mako

‘Tenzin walks next to Korra, who is standing by the water’

Tenzin - I spoke to President Raiko ……

‘Asami runs behind Tenzin and shoves him into the water’ 

Asami - NO ONE wants to hears about that Raiko bastard ! We don’t have time for this !

Korra - Asami ! You just……

Asami - Korra, This is a wedding. Dance with me

Korra - ‘befuddled’ Asami….I

Asami - KORRA. I had my hair done special tonight, I wore all my finest jewelry. I looks GREAT in this dress. This is the night……

Korra- ‘ in awe’ The night for what…..

Asami - The night to share my true feelings with you….’kisses Korra’ Korra……I love you ‘looks into eyes’

Korra- ‘eager’ Asami =D 

Asami - Yes Korra. 

Korra - I love you too ! ‘tripping over words’ I’ve loved you for a long time, I thought about you every second during my recooperation. 

‘steps forward’ 

Korra - ‘steps forward, brushing Asami’s hair away so she can place her hand on her cheek lovingly’ I’ve wasted too much of my time being away from you…..I want to spend the rest of my life with you 

Asami - So much wasted time’ leans face into Korra’s hand’ 

Korra - ‘pulls hand away as idea comes to her ’ I have an idea 

Asami - What is it ?!

Korra- Let’s go on a vacation ! Just the two of us, anywhere you want ! =D 

Asami - Really ? Okay….I’ve always wanted to see what the spirit worlds like….

Korra - Sounds perfect !

.

.

.

.

.

-At the wedding as Korra and Asami walk into the spirit portal-

‘Mako walks to the waters edge holding a drink’ 

Mako - Korra, I thought I’d get you a …..

‘looks down’ 

Korra’s message firebent into the ground - Asami and I are going on vacation. Nobody follows us or I kick Mako’s ass next time I see him ‘cute little drawing of Korra kicking Mako’s ass drawn in lipstick on the ground’ 

‘Mako looking annoyed dumps the drink on the ground, tossing the glass into the sea’

Lin - MAKO ‘Metal wires shoot from out of nowhere tying Mako up’ Littering is a criminal offense Mako. You may be an officer of the law, but you’re not ABOVE it ‘writes ticket’

Kya - Damnit Lin, you said you were going to take a break while we’re at the wedding…..

Lin - ‘serious voice’ Crime never takes a break, and neither do I …..


	3. Chapter 3

Korra- ‘walking through the spirit woods, looking for Asami ’ Asami ? Asaaaaaamiiiiiii WHERE ARE YOU

'walks around tree to find a 4 year old Asami, arms crossed, sitting against the tree pouting’

Korra - 'sighs' Asami, I told you not to wander off

4 year old Asami - 'mumbles' I wanted to go take some notes on a specimen and I didn’t want to wake you up………

Korra - and then you got lost

4 year old Asami - Uh huh

Korra -…….

4 year old Asami - ……..

Korra - Well don’t you worry cutie 'pinches Asami’s cheeks' I’ll get you back home =D 'kneels down, a coy smile appearing on her face, out of Asami’s line of sight’' The Portals not too far off, and the Spirit World’s no place for a precious little baby like you ^^

4 year old Asami - 'flat tone- What do you think you’re doing

Korra- Giving you a piggy back ride silly ;D

4 year old Asami - NO’ stomps feet angrily, throwing a tantrum ’ Fix this NOW 'fuming’

Korra - Don’t be silly, I can’t do that

4 year old Asami - 'immediately stops, sounding petrified' What

Korra - Yeah, that’s spirit world magic. Super permanent stuff there. Back during my first life as Wan, one of my spirit friends told me about how he gave this one asshole a raccoon face. He had to live that way for the rest of his LIFE 'chuckles’ Ahhh good times …..'points at Asami' but yeah, you’re lucky. You only have to wait for like 18 or so years to get back to normal …..

4 year old Asami - B-but I have a business to run

Korra - Don’t worry, I can take care of that ^^ I might be busy for a while though……

4 year old Asami- 'lip quivering’ Korra……

Korra - I wonder if I can get Jinorra or Ikki to babysit……they’re good with kids…..

4 year old Asami - 'hiccups nervously as her eyes start to water’

Korra- I wonder if Pema can help me shop for clothes….you’re going to need more outfits than that

'Asami starts bawling, causing spirits to pop up’

Spirit 1- 'pops up from the ground’ The avatar’s making children cry !

Spirit 2- Well isn’t that the most low down thing

Korra- Uhhh guys…..she’s actually my age. Just got lost in the forest is all 'guilty smile’

4 year old Asami - THIS LADY IS BEING MEAN TO ME

Spirit 1- And now she’s lying about it !

Korra- 'turns to Asami’ 'panicking’ Asami…..help me out here

4 year old Asami- I WANT MY MOMMY 'cries harder’

Spirits - GET HER 'jumps at Korra’

Korra - 'screams as the spirits pile on top of her’

.

.

.

4 year old Korra- 'plops down on the ground as the spirits dissipate and fly away' Great, I can’t BELIEVE this happened a second time…….

4 year old Asami - Well that’s what you get you BUTT’ crosses arms as she scolds Korra’ You were being so MEAN trying to trick me like that….

4 year old Korra - I’m sorry sami =(……wait, what do you mean trying

4 year old Asami - I’m 4 Korra, not STUPID. 

4 year old Korra - ‘pouts’ Now who’s the mean one, you buttface

4 year old Asami - Seriously though, how do we turn back……

4 year old Korra - Climb up a mountain….have a talk with Iroh the tea spirit…..

4 year old Asami - Fine,lets get going …… 'starts walking off’

4 year old Korra - Waaaait 'gets up and rushes over to grab Asami’s hand’

'Asami looks at Korra’

4 year old Korra- This place is super scary, and I don’t want to lose you again D=

4 year old Asami - You big baby, let’s go

'both girls walk off to Iroh’s, Asami bravely leading the way’


	4. Koh-operation

Koh - ‘jumps down from the trees as Korra and Asami frolick in the spirit world’ I’VE GOT YOU NOW AVATAR

Korra - 'yelps, spinning around bending a giant fireball at Koh’s face’ You mother fucker !

‘A shower of faces hit the ground as Korra’s blow connects to Koh , and Koh’s blow connects with Korra and Asami, knocking their faces off’

Koh - 'wounded’ Oh, you’ve finally done it Avatar….you’ve finally killed me 'dies’

Asami - 'turned away from Korra, addressing the air angrily with her hands on her hips’

Korra - 'waves her hands all around, pointing to the ground desperately’

'Korra and Asami fall to their knees, feeling around for their face’

Korra - 'picks up a face, pointing in it’s general direction excitedly’

Asami - 'finds a face, brushing it off slightly on her skirt’

Korra- 'slides face on,puckering lips as she notices a weird taste of cherries’ 'Asami’s voice’ Why do my lips taste like…..oh raava

Asami - 'looks up with Korra’s face and voice’ Korra ! What have you done ?!

Korra - 'awkward voice’ Saved you from Koh the face stealer of course !

Asami - Oh really ? I didn’t notice with my BIG NEW BLUE EYES !

Korra- 'motioning hands in calming motion’ Look look. Koh may be dead, and the mother of faces has already made her run through the forgetful valley for the season. but I’m sure we’re fine, let me talk to Raava for a second. 

Asami - Fine, go ahead. I’ll just take the opportunity to plan how I’m going to convince my employees that I’m Asami Sato now that I look like the Avatar….

'Korra retreats into her mind’

.

.

.

Korra- So Raava…….

Raava - Nah,you’re screwed girl

Korra - D=

.

.

.

'comes back out’

Korra - 'cries’ Noooooooo, I can’t kiss myself D_=

Asami - Kiss ?

Korra - 'looks up at Asami, wiping eye’ Yeah ?

Asami - …. I mean, let’s not be too hasty……

Korra- 'slams hands on the ground, excitedly leaning towards Asami’ OK! Let’s do…..

Asami - 'kisses Korra,pulling away after a good while’ Yeah, I can deal with this

Korra - Deal with what ? 'pulls Asami back into the kiss’


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not Korrasami, but I figured I'd post it here anyway........

‘Kuvira earthbends a rock into Korra, sending her flying’   
Suyin - You have to go into the Avatar state ! Do it !  
‘Korra enters the Avatar state’  
Kuvira- Oh crap ! ‘gets blown away by a gust of air’  
‘Korra rises into the sky, carrying a gigantic boulder ‘  
‘Kuvira stirs from the ground, and looks upward with Dark Korra’s head’  
Korra - YOU ‘memories of Dark Korra harassing her flash into her memory’ YOU ‘smashes Kuvira with the boulder’ YOU ‘smash’, YOU ‘smash’, YOU ‘smash’  
‘Korra raises the boulder again’  
Jinorra - KORRA !  
Korra - ‘Korra comes out of the Avatar state’ What is it Jinorra  
Jinorra - I think you got her …..  
‘Korra looks down to see a Kuvira shaped smear on the ground’  
Suyin - Oh yes =D ‘Kuvira’s army runs away’  
Korra- Oh…….  
Opal - Sweet Raava Korra, that was brutal.  
Korra - ‘lands’ Yeeeeah…it’s just the mercury has been giving me these weird hallucinations aaaaand  
Opal - and ?  
Korra- She kind of looked like this one hallucination that looks like me, and has been harassing me for AGES  
Jinorra - Yeah, that sounds a bit annoying, I might have tried smashing it too  
‘Opal starts work on setting her family free’  
Suyin - and you managed to kill a brutal dictator, that’s a plus =D  
‘Korra and Jinorra stand around uncomfortably’   
.  
.  
.  
Bataar “Fuckface” Jr. - ‘yelling’ Bow ! DO IT ! We are your rightful leaders !  
‘Suyin strolls back into Zaofu’  
Bataar Sr. Get the fuck out of my face…. ‘pushes Bataar out of the way’ Baby, what happened ?  
Suyin - ‘casual’ Nothing much, the plan went awry and I got captured, but Korra managed to defeat Kuvira afterward….  
Bataar “Fuckface” Jr. - ‘angry’ You’re lying…..  
Suyin - Nah ‘hands photo of dead Kuvira’  
Bataar “Fuckface” Jr. - B-but we were going to get married   
Suyin - Well you’re not anymore are you ….  
Bataar “Fuckface” Jr. - ‘ collapses to the floor and cries’  
Suyin - ‘turns to crowd’ Remember kids, don’t cross Mommy. She’s fucked up  
‘random kid in the crowd turns to their mother’  
Random Kid’s mother - She speaks truth daughter. I am not to be crossed


	6. Chapter 6

_‘Korra sits at a table, quickly applying her earpeice earring’_

**Korra** \- Jinora, Ikki, do you read ?

 **Ikki** \- HI KORRA =D

 **Jinora** \- Yes I read….but are you sure you want us here ?

 **Korra** \- I haven’t seen Asami in like….FOREVER , so I thought I’d invite her here and…make sure I don’t say anything dumb, alright ?

 **Jinora** \- Dumb ?

 **Korra** \-  I’ve been acting….kind of…. stupid around her lately. Every time I see her, I embarrass myself =(

 **Jinora** \- Won’t  you have plans tonight  though ?

 **Korra** \- Of course I do. We’re having dinner . You helped me make the Superspicy souffle ?

 **Jinora** \- Korra……

 **Korra** \- _‘face flushes red’_ L…let’s just wait for the date to s…start _'wrings hands together’_

_'Asami walks into the room, waving from the entrance. Korra is immediately entranced, a dreamy look falling over her face’_

**Asami -** _'walking over’_ Hey Korra, it’s good to see you ^^

_'Korra continues the look’_

**Jinora** \- Say Hello Korra…..

 **Korra** \- Hello Korra

 **Ikki** \- Korra !

 **Korra** \- _'shakes head’_ I mean, Hi Asami ^^

_'Asami pulls out her chair, checking out the scenery ’_

**Asami-** It’s so beautiful out tonight

 **Korra-** YES….it’s a beautiful night out for an evening

 **Jinora** \- _'coughs’_ Get to the meal

 **Korra** \- Right right, the meal !

 **Asami** \- I didn’t say anything about the meal Korra _'raises eyebrow’_

_'Korra removes the lid to the dish, revealing Superspicy souffle before she starts to serve it’_

**Asami -** Superspicy souffle ? Korra ! How did you know ? ****

 **Korra** _\- 'serving’_ Well , you did mention how much you loved it during our vacation, so I decided to try and make some

 **Asami** _\-  'smelling the air’_ Good thing I did, it smells DIVINE

_'Korra and Asami sit down and dig in’_

_._

_._

_._

_'Asami and Korra regail each other with accounts of their day, staring deeply into each other’s eyes’_

**Ikki-** Things are moving too slowly….we need something !

 **Jinora** \- _'somewhere in the room’ 'whispers’_ Korra ! Korra, use the line !

 **Korra-**   _'slams fists down on the table’_ THE LINE ! _'coughs several times’_ YOU LOOK JUST LIKE A PRINCESS ASAMI !

 **Jinora** - _'whispers’_ That’s not the line !

 **Korra** \- _'turns away’_ What ?!

_'Asami gets up silently’_

**Ikki-** _'somewhere in the room’_ I don’t know, I thought it was good

 **Korra** \- _'whispers furiously’_ What’s going on you two ? I look like an idiot !

 **Jinora** \- Yeah Ikki, that’s never going to work

 **Ikki** \- Why are you so mean JInora ?! _'pushes Jinora’_

 **Jinora** \- _'offended scoff, as she pushes Ikki back’_

_'Asami leans over a table, and lifts both airbenders out from beneath with each of her arms, presenting them to Korra as they furiously slap one another for dominance’_

**Asami** \- What’s going on here Korra ?

 **Korra-**   _'sweating’ 'guilty look’_ How did you know ?!

 **Asami** \- Korra _'leans over Korra’s side, plucking the earpiece from her ear’_ These are Sato-brand ear-pieces, I’d recognize them anywhere

 **Korra** \- But I hid them on my earrings !

 **Asami** \- You never wear earrings outside of formal events Korra, it was a dead-giveaway that something was up

 **Korra** \- _'turns quickly towards the airbenders, staring accusingly’_

 **Jinora** \- Well how was I supposed to know that ?!

 **Korra** - _'shrugs’_ Good point, sorry =(

 **Asami** \- Jinora, Ikki, leave

_'Jinora and Ikki leave, looking embarrassed as they shoot Korra apologetic looks’_

**Asami-** _'shuts the door’_ Ok Korra, what’s going on

 **Korra -** Well _'shuffles nervously in her seat’_ I haven’t dated in a while….. and my last relationship didn’t end so well….so I asked Jinora and Ikki for advice

 **Asami** \- 'nods’

 **Korra** \- because I can’t think straight when I’m around you  aaaaaand

 **Asami-** I know the feeling

 **Korra** \- _'looks up, completely amazed’_

 **Asami** \- Double Meaning

 **Korra** \- _'big smile’_ Does that mean ?! =D

 **Asami** \- I’m way interested in you Korra, I was starting to get the feeling you didn’t like me the same way when you didn’t visit after our vacation…..

 **Korra-** Sorry about that ….. =(

 **Asami** \- Don’t worry about it , I have our next date all planned out

 **Korra** \- Oh ? What are we going to do ? =o

_'Asami’s face grows gravely serious’_

**Korra-** Asami ?! What’s wrong ?

 **Asami** \- Nothing Korra _’ grabs Korra’s shoulders’_ But I need you to be ready for testing tomorrow…..

 **Korra -** Testing ?! Testing what ?

 **Asami** \- Korra……I’ve invented…… THE HOT-TUB

 **Korra-**  ???

 **Asami-** _'holds up finger’_ The airbenders hear NOTHING of this

 **Korra-** Oh I see   _'winks’_


	7. Chapter 7

## -The icky sewer base-

 **Iroh** \- Ok, so we need to divide into two teams. Team A will head to the Equalist Rally to take on Amon, while Team B heads to the airbase to warn Bumi

 **Mako** \- Ok, Korra and I will take the equalist rally  'grabs Korra’s arm’ Let’s go Korra

 **Korra-** Actuuuuallllly _‘pulls arm away, and grabs Asami with her other’_ I think I’d like to take Asami

 **Mako** \- What are you talking about Korra ? Why would you take Asami ?

 **Korra** \- She’s the best fighter among us, Amon can’t disable her like you or me, she’s pretty , and i like her waaaaaaaaaaaaay

 **Mako** \- I get it

 **Korra-** _'shushes Mako’_  Not done Mako _'coughs three times’_ aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy more than you

 **Mako** \- Korra, I thought we were friends

 **Korra** \- Are we Mako ? Are we ?

 **Mako** \- Why wouldn’t we be ?

 **Korra-** For someone who values our friendship so much, you sure were ready to throw it away when I accused Hiroshi of being an equalist…. How’d that turn out by the way ?

 **Mako** \- ……. are we still making a thing of that

 **Korra-** _'mocking voice’_ Yes ,we’re still making a thing of that’ _turns to Asami’_ Let’s go Asami

 **Asami** \- _'waves’_ Bye everyone, say hi to Dad for me ^^

_'Mako crosses his arms dejectedly as Korra and Asami leave’_

.

.

.

## -Equalist Rally-

 **Amon** \- Firebenders struck down my entire family and.left.me.SCARRED. That tragic event began my quest to EQUALIZE the WORLD

_'Chiblocker and Chiblocker 2 step forward on window seat above’_

**Chiblocker** \- That’s a lie Amon

_'Chiblocker and Chiblocker 2 remove masks to reveal Korra and Asami’_

**Korra** \- Or should I call you Noatok ?

 **Amon** \- _'eyes bulge’_

_'crowd gasps’_

**Asami** \- _'steps forward’_ It’s true, Noatok is a BLOODBENDER

 **Amon** \- You’re desperate Avatar. Making up lies about me with your lovely friend Miss Sato

 **Korra** \- _'winces’_ Gross ! Aren’t you like 40 ?

 **Amon** \- _'deep exasperated breath’_

 **Lieutenant** \- That is a little weird boss

 **Amon** \- Just bring out the airbenders

_'Tenzin,Jinnora, Ikki, and Meelo are brought on stage’_

**Amon** \- You need to be reminded of the power I possess ! _'prepares to cut off Tenzins bending’_

 **Korra** \-  Oh yeah ? _'jumps down to the rest of the audience’_

 **Amon** \- Yes, I will rid the world of airbend….

 **Korra** \-  Fuck it _'throws arms in the air’_   Immah make you all  benders

 **Female Citizen** \- Wha… ?

 **Korra** \- _'pokes Female Citizen on the forehead’_ Boop

 **Female Citizen** \- _'screeches as she falls over, sending a pillar of flame shooting towards the ceiling’_

 **Someone in the crowd** \- The Avatar made her into a firebender !

_'Crowd screams, causing a flurry of panic as the chi-blockers attempt to take Korra down as she makes her way through the audience turning everyone into a bender’_

**Lieutenant** \- Boss ! Just equalize the airbenders!

 **Amon** \- You’re right … _'turns to see that the airbenders are gone’_ Where did they go ?!

 **Asami** \-   _'waves to Amon from on stage’_ Oh they’re gone by now _'hops off stage and walks to Korra’_ You’d think father would have lent you some Sato brand locks instead of leaving you with these inferior grade Cabbage-corp ones

_'Doors are earthbent shut’_

**Asami** \- By the way  Korra   _'pokes Korra on the arm’_ Do me

 **Korra** \-   _'surprised look that steadily changes into a smile_

 **Asami-** No, that’s for later . I mean the bending thing

 **Korra** \-  Any preferences ?

 **Asami** \- Surprise me

 **Lieutenant** \- Miss Sato NOOOOO! _'reaches out hand’_

 **Korra** \- _'pokes Asami’s forehead’_  Boop

 **Asami** \- _'immediately bends water out of nearby waterbottle’_ Neat…

 **Lieutenant** \- Damnit Amon , Mr. Sato’s going to be PISSED

 **Amon** \- We can fix this Lieutenant   _'reaches hand out towards Lieutenant’_

 **Lieutenant** \- _'smacks Amon’s hand away’_ No ! This plan was half baked, and now it’s over ! Hiroshi’s not going to fund as after we let his daughter become a no good waterbender

 **Korra** \- Woah.   _'holds up hands’_ RUDE  

 **Lieutenant** \-   _'points at Korra’_ Quiet you   _'turns back to Amon’_ I’m done with this whole idiotic scheme

_'Lieutenant snaps his fingers, causing half of the current Chi-fighters, and the entire audience  to leave the building with him’_

**Amon** \- _'standing on stage awkwardly’_ Curses….’ _removes mask and wipes off facepaint’_ You’ve won Avatar……

_'Asami handcuffs Amon’_

**Korra-** It’s ok Noatok, it could have been much worse !

 **Noatok** \- How so ?

 **Korra** \- _'eyes widen’_ You could have exploded……


	8. Chapter 8

## -The icky sewer base-

 **Iroh** \- Ok, so we need to divide into two teams. Team A will head to the Equalist Rally to take on Amon, while Team B heads to the airbase to warn Bumi

 **Mako** \- Ok, Korra and I will take the equalist rally  'grabs Korra’s arm’ Let’s go Korra

 **Korra-** Actuuuuallllly _‘pulls arm away, and grabs Asami with her other’_ I think I’d like to take Asami

 **Mako** \- What are you talking about Korra ? Why would you take Asami ?

 **Korra** \- She’s the best fighter among us, Amon can’t disable her like you or me, she’s pretty , and i like her waaaaaaaaaaaaay

 **Mako** \- I get it

 **Korra-** _'shushes Mako’_  Not done Mako _'coughs three times’_ aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy more than you

 **Mako** \- Korra, I thought we were friends

 **Korra** \- Are we Mako ? Are we ?

 **Mako** \- Why wouldn’t we be ?

 **Korra-** For someone who values our friendship so much, you sure were ready to throw it away when I accused Hiroshi of being an equalist…. How’d that turn out by the way ?

 **Mako** \- ……. are we still making a thing of that

 **Korra-** _'mocking voice’_ Yes ,we’re still making a thing of that’ _turns to Asami’_ Let’s go Asami

 **Asami** \- _'waves’_ Bye everyone, say hi to Dad for me ^^

_'Mako crosses his arms dejectedly as Korra and Asami leave’_

.

.

.

## -Equalist Rally-

 **Amon** \- Firebenders struck down my entire family and.left.me.SCARRED. That tragic event began my quest to EQUALIZE the WORLD

_'Chiblocker and Chiblocker 2 step forward on window seat above’_

**Chiblocker** \- That’s a lie Amon

_'Chiblocker and Chiblocker 2 remove masks to reveal Korra and Asami’_

**Korra** \- Or should I call you Noatok ?

 **Amon** \- _'eyes bulge’_

_'crowd gasps’_

**Asami** \- _'steps forward’_ It’s true, Noatok is a BLOODBENDER

 **Amon** \- You’re desperate Avatar. Making up lies about me with your lovely friend Miss Sato

 **Korra** \- _'winces’_ Gross ! Aren’t you like 40 ?

 **Amon** \- _'deep exasperated breath’_

 **Lieutenant** \- That is a little weird boss

 **Amon** \- Just bring out the airbenders

_'Tenzin,Jinnora, Ikki, and Meelo are brought on stage’_

**Amon** \- You need to be reminded of the power I possess ! _'prepares to cut off Tenzins bending’_

 **Korra** \-  Oh yeah ? _'jumps down to the rest of the audience’_

 **Amon** \- Yes, I will rid the world of airbend….

 **Korra** \-  Fuck it _'throws arms in the air’_   Immah make you all  benders

 **Female Citizen** \- Wha… ?

 **Korra** \- _'pokes Female Citizen on the forehead’_ Boop

 **Female Citizen** \- _'screeches as she falls over, sending a pillar of flame shooting towards the ceiling’_

 **Someone in the crowd** \- The Avatar made her into a firebender !

_'Crowd screams, causing a flurry of panic as the chi-blockers attempt to take Korra down as she makes her way through the audience turning everyone into a bender’_

**Lieutenant** \- Boss ! Just equalize the airbenders!

 **Amon** \- You’re right … _'turns to see that the airbenders are gone’_ Where did they go ?!

 **Asami** \-   _'waves to Amon from on stage’_ Oh they’re gone by now _'hops off stage and walks to Korra’_ You’d think father would have lent you some Sato brand locks instead of leaving you with these inferior grade Cabbage-corp ones

_'Doors are earthbent shut’_

**Asami** \- By the way  Korra   _'pokes Korra on the arm’_ Do me

 **Korra** \-   _'surprised look that steadily changes into a smile_

 **Asami-** No, that’s for later . I mean the bending thing

 **Korra** \-  Any preferences ?

 **Asami** \- Surprise me

 **Lieutenant** \- Miss Sato NOOOOO! _'reaches out hand’_

 **Korra** \- _'pokes Asami’s forehead’_  Boop

 **Asami** \- _'immediately bends water out of nearby waterbottle’_ Neat…

 **Lieutenant** \- Damnit Amon , Mr. Sato’s going to be PISSED

 **Amon** \- We can fix this Lieutenant   _'reaches hand out towards Lieutenant’_

 **Lieutenant** \- _'smacks Amon’s hand away’_ No ! This plan was half baked, and now it’s over ! Hiroshi’s not going to fund as after we let his daughter become a no good waterbender

 **Korra** \- Woah.   _'holds up hands’_ RUDE  

 **Lieutenant** \-   _'points at Korra’_ Quiet you   _'turns back to Amon’_ I’m done with this whole idiotic scheme

_'Lieutenant snaps his fingers, causing half of the current Chi-fighters, and the entire audience  to leave the building with him’_

**Amon** \- _'standing on stage awkwardly’_ Curses….’ _removes mask and wipes off facepaint’_ You’ve won Avatar……

_'Asami handcuffs Amon’_

**Korra-** It’s ok Noatok, it could have been much worse !

 **Noatok** \- How so ?

 **Korra** \- _'eyes widen’_ You could have exploded……


	9. Chapter 9

_‘Korra and Ikki talk excitedly on air temple island, as Asami Sato’s head peeks over the stairs’_

**Asami** \- Korra ! I’ve come to pick you up……

_'Korra  immediately goes into the Avatar State as she turns to Asami’_

**Asami** \- _'falls onto her butt in shock’_ Korra ?

 **Korra** \- _'Avatar State voice’_ What ?

 **Asami** \- 'standing up’ 'breathless’  You just went into the Avatar State……

 **Korra** \- What ? _'frantically feels all over her face’_ No way ! I’d know if I was in the Avatar State

 **Ikki** \- _'scholarly voice’_ JINNORRA says that the pupil of your eye can expand as much as 55% while looking at someone you love

 **Korra** \- _'turns to face Ikki, immediately falling out of the Avatar state’_ Really ?

 **Ikki** \- _'narrows eyes’_

 **Korra** \- What ?

 **Asami** \- _'smiles’_

_'Ikki air jumps up to grab Korra’s head, and bring it down to her level’_

**Korra** \- Ikki, what are you doing ?

_'Ikki turns Korra’s head to face Asami again’_

_'Korra goes into the Avatar state’_

_'Ikki turns Korra’s head back to her’_

_'Korra goes out of the Avatar State’_

_'Ikki beams as she lets go of Korra’_

**Korra** \- What’s going on here ?

 **Ikki** \- I DIDN’T KNOW ASAMI WAS YOUR GIRLFRIEND =D

 **Korra** \-   _'screech’_

 **Asami** \- ’ _pleased’_ I guess the secret’s out. Isn’t it Korra ;)

 **Korra** \-   _'face glows red’_ Asami !

_'Ikki looks up at Korra with big hopeful eyes’_

**Korra-** _'sighs’_ I guess it is……

 **Ikki** \- _'speaking without any kind of break’_ IalwaysknewyoulikedAsami.WhenareyoutwogoingtogetMARRIED?!?!CanIbetheflowergirl?Doyouthinkyou'llhavekidsanddieaslittleoldladies

 **Korra** \- ……

 **Ikki** \- _'eyes sparkle in anticipation’_

 **Korra-** _'solemn, without any hint of doubt’_ Yes

_'Ikki squeals and runs off’_

**Asami** \- _'whispers into Korra’s ear’_ You could understand that

 **Korra** - _'nods’_

 **Asami** \- So what did she say ?

 **Korra** \- ’ _smirks’_ That’s just going to have to be out little secret   _'leans in and kisses Asami’_ Isn’t it

 **Asami** \- _'brushes hair away with hand and looks away shyly’_

 **Tenzin** \- _'in the distance’_ HANKY PANKY ON MY ISLAND ?!?!?!

 **Korra-** _'catches breath’_

Asami - Uh oh ……

 **Tenzin** \- _'drawing closer’_ KORRA ! I thought I told you that there would be no more kissey face on Air Temple island after

 **Korra** \-   _'shudders as she recalls her unpleasant romantic past’_ NAGA !

_'Naga jumps out of the bushes in front of Korra and Asami’_

**Korra** \- _'climbs up on Naga and reaches down for Asami’_ Hey, why don’t we go on another vacation ?

 **Asami** \- ’ _quickly seizes Korra’s hand’_ Granted ’ _Korra pulls Asami up behind her’_

_'Naga jumps into the sea with both girls in tow, as they escape to the city’_


	10. Chapter 10

**Korra** \- OK ! ‘kicks off her blanket and airbends herself to her feet’ Time to start another day of being an accomplished Avatar !

 **Asami** \- 'groggily sits up in her bed’ 'yawns’ Kor-ra……'stretches’ What’s going on ?

 **Korra** \- _'catches breath’_ Asami……. 'claps hands together in a pleading gesture’ I’m so sorry, I forgot you were here

 **Asami** \- _'moves hand rhythmically around her head, bending her hair into its usual state’_

 **Korra** \- =o

 **Asami** \- What ?

 **Korra-** _'interest piqued’_ Can…..you teach me that ?

 **Asami** \- _'thinking’_ …….maybe later _'steps out of bed’_  We have a busy day ahead of us…….

.

.

.

_'Korra and Asami file out of their room, prepared for the busy day ahead of them’_

**Asami** \- So what are we doing again ?

 **Korra** \- I  have to restore everyone’s bending remember ?  Aang didn’t give this ability to me for nothing

 **Asami** \- You seem pretty relaxed…….

 **Korra** \- Why wouldn’t I be ? I defeated a blood bender, this is _'opens the door slightly, spots an inconceivably large crowd and shuts herself inside immediately’_ What the…… ?

 **Asami** \- What ?

 **Korra** \- ’ _breathless’_ What do you mean what ? The island’s PACKED ! Is the entire city here ?!

 **Asami** \- _'charming laughter’_ Don’t be ridiculous.

 **Korra** \- Well that’s good……

 **Asami** \- We couldn’t possibly fit that many people on the island. The rest are waiting at the docks

_'Korra shyly peeks through the blinds, noticing a fleet of ships in the city’s harbor’_

**Korra** \-   _'throws herself back into Asami’s waiting arms’_ I can’t restore all these people’s bending !

 **Asami** \- Why not ?

 **Korra** \-  I’m just one person ! _'collapses into Asami’s chest’_ Do you know how long it would take me to restore an entire city population’s worth of bending ?

 **Asami** \- I know it feels daunting _'begins stroking Korra’s back’_ but I’ll be right beside you every step of the way

 **Korra-** Thanks =)

_'Korra rests in Asami’s arms, feeling safe and warm for a good few moments, when she tosses herself back’_

**Asami** \- Korra ?

 **Korra** \-  Uhhhhhh yeah ! _'heart beating a billion times a minute’ points left’_ We _'points right’_ Bending _'points to door’_ The people

 **Asami** \- Oh that’s right, we should probably get started _'gets up and walks to door’_ I’ll get everyone set up for you _'walks out door’_

 **Korra** \- _'sits on knees for a few seconds as she calms herself’ 'crawls to window and peeks through blinds to watch Asami addressing the crowd’ 'whispers to self’_ I’ve got my eye on you Sato……you and your strawberry scented hair

 **Mysterious Voice-** _'from behind Korra’_ What ?!

_'Korra screams in shock and airbends a mighty gust behind her’_

**Mysterious Voice** \- _'screams and crashes into the wall at the end of the hallway’_

 **Korra** \- _'gets up, turns around and sees Mako sprawled against the wall in the distance’_ Uh oh……. _'looks to the sides guiltily’_ .I’ll….. _'backs out front door’_ see you later _'closes front door’_


	11. Chapter 11

**Tenzin**  - Listen Korra, I had a spirit quest , and it taught me some life LESSONS

 **Korra** - _‘sniffs’_  Really ?

 **Tenzin** \- You have to let go of who you THINK you are, and connect to your INNER SPIIRIT

 **Korra** -  _'frowns’_ Raava’s gone. Weren’t you paying a'Tenzin ?

 **Tenzin**  -  _'serious voice’_  I should leave you right now….

 **Korra** \- I’m sorry D=

 **Tenzin** -  _'deep sigh’_  Come with me…..

_'Korra stands up and follows Tenzin to Vaatu’s tree fort’_

**Tenzin**  -   _'stepping inside, as holographic images of Korra’s memories begin to appear’_  This is the tree of time, it knows all and see’s all.

 **Korra** \- Sounds creepy

 **Tenzin**  - Korra, the most powerful thing about you isn’t Raava but your own inner spirit. You’ve always been strong, unyielding and fearless

_'Wan appears’_

**Korra** \- Avatar Wan

 **Tenzin**  - Before he fused with Raava, Avatar Wan was just a regular person.

 **Korra** \- But he was brave, and strong, and always wanted to defend the helpless.

 **Tenzin**  - He became a legend because of who he was, not because of HWAT he was. He wasn’t defined by Raava anymore than you are

_'A hologram of Unalaq pulling Avatar Aang’s statue down appears’_

**Korra** \- Unalaq’s going to DESTROY Republic City

 **Tenzin**  - You have to stop him

 **Korra** \- He’s halfway around the world !

 **Tenzin**  - Meditate on it…..

 **Korra** \- What’s that going to do ?

 **Tenzin** \- ……..I don’t know. It’s the Tree of Time ! Something will probably happen ….

 **Korra** -  _'thinks hard’_  Hmmmmmmmmmm

 **Tenzin**  -  _'wiggles moustache in frustration’_

 **Korra** \- OK…..but I’m going to need you to call everyone……

.

.

.

##  _-A few minutes later-_

_'Giant Smurf Korra jumps down from the Aurora above Republic City, ready to kick some ass’_

_'Unalaq spirit spots Korra and fires his laser’_

_'Korra spirit dodges to the side and tosses water at Unalaq spirit’_

_'Unalaq spirit’s laser veers off course and slices through a billboard featuring President Raiko’_

**Unalaq spirit**  -  _'dashes to Korra spirit’_

 **Korra Spirit**  -  _'dashes to Unalaq spirit ’_

 **Unalaq Spirit**  -  _'raises fist when Kya spirit and the Bolin spirit come out of nowhere and clothesline the  Unalaq spirit’_

_'Unalaq spirit hits the water with a splash’_

_'The Bumi spirit lands  from the aurora overhead and rushes over to the group’_

**Korra  Spirit**  -  _'cracks knuckles as the Unalaq spirit tries to stand’_

_'The Korra, Kya, , Bumi and Bolin spirits stand around Unalaq and start beating the shit out of him’_

_'Jinorra descends from the heavens in all her spirity glory’_

**Jinorra** \- Oh my  _'covers mouth in horror’_  You’re not supposed to kick him while he’s down

 **Korra Spirit**  -  _'shrugs apologetically’_

 **Jinorra** \- Here  _'waves hand, showing a small light deep within the Unalaq spirit’_  Just take Raava and finish this

_'Jinorra spirit retreats’_

_'Kya and Bolin spirit grab Unalaq spirit by the arms, and hoist him to his knees’_

**Korra Spirit**  -  _'strolls over and reaches down Unalaq spirit’s throat, pulling Raava out’_

 **Raava** \- Thank you Korra, it smelled in there….

_'Korra spirit flicks Raava out to clean the dark spirit intestinal juices off her’_

_'Kya spirit drops Unalaq Spirit’_

**Korra Spirit**  -  _'hands Raava to Kya spirit, who holds her gingerly from the tail with two fingers, looking rather grossed out’_

_'Korra spirit seals Unalaq spirit away before retrieving Raava from Kya spirit’_

**Korra Spirit** \-   _'closes her fist around Raava’ 'looks around and flashes the peace sign towards Republic City before jumping back into the Aurora’_

.

.

.

##  **-In the South Pole-**

_'Jinorra wakes up in the healing pool’_

_Jinorra- 'sits up, holding her head’_

**Katara** \- Are you allright child ?

 **Jinorra** \- Yeah I’m fine …..

_'Asami pushes through to Jinorra’s side’_

**Asami** \- How’s Korra doing

 **Jinorra** \- She beat up Unalaq with Uncle Bumie, Auntie Kya, and Bolin.

 **Asami** \- But we’re good ? No 10,000 years of darkness

 **Jinorra** \- No….but

 **Asami** \- She does have a nice butt……

 **Jinorra** \- What ?

 **Senna**  - It runs in the family =)

 **Asami**  -  _‘grateful’_ Bless you  _‘hugs Senna’_

* * *

Writing Requests are  **OPEN**

**(Leave requests in the comments)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Written for Korrasami Month 2016)

_‘Giant Korra breathes a sigh of releif as she destroys Unavaatu’_

_'Giant Korra flies back to the Spirit World to find a mass of spirits attacking the Tree of time’_

_'Giant Korra flicks the spirits away’_

**Tenzin** \- Thank you Korra, they almost had us

**Giant Korra** \- _'flashes a thumbs up’_

**Tenzin** \- Well you might as well get back to your body….

_'Giant Korra nods and attempts to climb into the tree, only to find her spirit body bumping against the tree fruitlessly’_

**Tenzin** \- Well ?

_'Giant Korra tries and fails again’_

**Tenzin** \- Really Korra, we have to get back to Republic City

**Giant Korra** \- _'tries to talk and realizes she has no voice’  'begins sign language’_ I can’t get in the tree…..

**Tenzin** \- Of course you can ! Just….just shrink down……and climb into your mouth hole

**Giant Korra** \- _'sign language’_ I’m TRYING _'stomps on the ground, sending Mako falling over’_ I’ve never been a spirit before, so this is all new to me

**Tenzin** \- BOLIN

**Bolin** \- YES ? _'stands at attention’_

**Tenzin** \- Get Korra’s body out into the open

**Bolin** \- OK ! _'runs into the Tree of time and comes out with Korra’s body slung over his shoulder’_

_'Bolin lays the body out on the ground’_

**Tenzin** \- Ok Korra, go ahead…..

_'Korra gently presses her giant head into her mouth’_

**Giant Korra** \- _'sign language’_ Damn it Tenzin ! You just had to get me to try this untested spirit nonsense didn’t you ?

**Tenzin** \- It was the only way to defeat Unavaatu and you know it !

**Giant Korra** \- _'sign language’ That’s_ it ! You are FIRED as my mentor…..again. _'places hands on hips’_ This was really irresponsible Tenzin…

**Tenzin** \- Hmmph

_'Giant Korra sits on the ground, knocking the tree of time over as a result’_

**Giant Korra** \-  'sign language’ What am I going to tell Asami……

_'Kuvira walks her deadly platinum robot up to the border of republic city’_

**Kuvira** \- _'brings out a megaphone’_ Attention republic city ! You have 5 minutes to surrender yourself to the mercy of the Earth Empire. I will await a response from President Raiko

_'Asami walks up to the foot of the mech’_

**Kuvira** \- Mrs. Sato, what are you doing here ? Was Raiko too much of a coward to come on his own ?

_'Asami brings out her own megaphone’_

**Asami** \- KORRA !

_'Giant Korra steps out from behind the mountain’_

**Kuvira** \- What in the ?

_'Giant Korra grabs Kuvira’s robot and tosses it into space’_

**Asami** \- Thank you so much Korra, she was getting to be a real problem’

_'Korra kneels to the ground, and receives a kiss on the cheek’_

**Asami** \- Are you still sad about being stuck in spirit form’

**Giant Korra** \- _'begins signing’_ Honestly, it hasn’t been ALL bad 'shrugs bashfully’ I made a red lotus out of the red lotus and I tossed a dictator into space. Not a bad deal….

**Asami** \- Wait, what did you do to the ……

_'Korra presses her hand down onto a tree, squishing it into splinters’_

**Asami** \- Ew……wouldn’t want that to happen to anyone I care about….

_'Hiroshi Sato walks to Asami’s side’_

**Hiroshi** \- You said it Asami…..

_'Asami, Giant Korra , and Hiroshi all laugh gleefully’_

* * *

Writing Requests are **OPEN**

**(Leave requests in the comments)**


	13. Asami Sato vs The Spirit World (Pt 1)

[Koh the face stealer circles the tree’s of the spirit world, noticing a lone traveler make her way through it’s forest]

 **Koh** \- [licks lips as it descends within pouncing distance]

 **Traveller** \- Hello ? [looks around] Whose there ?

 **Koh** \- A friendly spirit young mortal

 **Traveller** \- I see……

 **Koh** \- Smile friend, for I Koh shall change your life forever……. [Koh positions itself to hang above it’s unsuspecting victim] What is your name ?

 **Traveller** \- Asami [looks around smiling] Asami Sato 

 **Koh** \- Hello Asami ^^

[Koh lunges at Asami]

 **Koh** -[hurtling towards Asami] [snarl voice] GOODBYE ASAMI !

[Asami turns around in one fluid motion, catching Koh’s face with her electric gloved hand, zapping Koh until it collapses into a smoking heap on the ground]

 **Asami** \- Nice try ! [ quick threatening tone] Give back the faces [scowls]

 **Koh** \- What do you know of my work human ?!

 **Asami** -I know you Koh the face stealer ! I heard the stories ! My girlfriends the Avatar !  [Holds out hand, electricity pulsating awfully close to Koh’s face] DROP EM !

[A spark of electricity hits Koh] 

 **Koh** \- Fine ! FINE ! [backs up away from Asami, a flood of faces pouring out of every orifice on it’s body]

 **Asami** \- [takes several steps forward, glove trained on Koh] Ummi’s too !

 **Koh** \- What ?!

 **Asami** \- I know about her too ! Avatar Kuruk’s girlfriend ! [gimme motion with hand] Gimme

 **Koh** \- But that’s my FAVORITE !

 **Asami** \- Don’t care 

 **Koh** \-  [grumbles as it drops it’s last face] 

 **Asami** \- Now get out of here ! [points into the forest] I’ve got science to do !

 **Koh** \- [stands up. looking Asami square in the eye] This one will remember you for all of it’s lifetimes  Asami Sato [backs up and disappears] 

[Asami stands in the ocean of faces for several moments, watching the spot Koh disappeared from when Korra runs out of the forest]

 **Korra** \- ASAMI ! [doubles over panting] Gotta ….get out…[gasps] Koh

 **Asami** \- It’s fine

 **Korra** \- [lifts finger up] Hold on a sec [wheeze] Gotta catch my breath

[Asami waits patiently until Korra stands up and notices the faces]

 **Korra** \- …….

 **Asami** \- Surprised ? 

 **Korra** \- No

 **Asami** \- Then what’s with the silence…….

 **Korra** \- What are we going to do with all these faces ?

 **Asami** -……..

 **Korra** \- Asami ?

 **Asami** \- I hadn’t considered that……

[Asami picks up Ummi’s face]

 **Asami** \- Let’s hold on to this one though......

* * *

 

Writing Requests are **OPEN**

**(Leave requests in the comments)**


	14. Chapter 14

[Unalaq stands above Korra, trying to smush her between two walls of a giant Ice chasm] 

**Raava** \- Korra, the fight is not over 

 **Korra** \- [weak] R…Raava ?

 **Raava** \- Vatu can not win, do not give into 10,000 years of darkness

 **Korra** \- Raava, I’m being crushed…..I have other things on my mind right n…..

 **Raava** \- Also, Asami’s totally into you 

 **Korra** \- [eager] [slight squeal] REALLY ?

 **Raava** \- Yes Korra

 **Korra** \- I mean….not that I’m into her or

 **Raava** \- Korra please, we are as one

 **Korra** \- [whistles innocently]

 **Raava** \- Also I’m the spirit of peace and light. That extends to rainbows

[Korra goes into the Avatar state, blowing the chasm open in a dazzling spectacle of rainbow light]

 **Korra** \- [rising into the air using fire bending] [Avatar state voice] [overjoyed] ASAMI LIKES MEEEEEEEEEEE

* * *

Writing Requests are **OPEN**

**(Leave requests in the comments)**


	15. Chapter 15

[Asami Sato, Mako, and Hiroshi approach Korra at the Gala]

 **Tenzin** \- Mrs Sato, I’d like to introduce you to Avatar Korra

[Asami immediately pulls her arm away from Mako]

 **Asami** \- [shrieks] SECURITY 

[Two security guards arrive]

[Asami points at Mako, prompting the guards to grab each of his arms]

 **Mako** \- [shock] ASAMI ?!

[The security guards walk to the door, and throw Mako outside]

 **Korra** \- [shocked] 

 **Asami** \- [scoots next to Korra, taking her arm] Hey [winks]

 **Korra-** H…hey [looks down shyly]

 **Asami** \- Why don’t we go somewhere a little more private and get to know each other 

 **Korra** \- Y…yeah [gulps nervously]

 **Hiroshi** \- ASAMI ! What about that Mako boy ?

 **Asami** \- What about him ?

 **Hiroshi** \- [outraged] ASAMI !

 **Asami** \- Come on father, you and I both know that he was going to cheat on me with her, and then the other way around probably. You’ve always told me that time is money, so I cut out the middle man

 **Hiroshi** \- [sighs] I can’t even argue with that…

 **Asami** \- [begins walking a smiling Korra away] So Korra, tell me about yourself …..

* * *

Writing Requests are **OPEN**


	16. Chapter 16

[Everyone stands around the ballroom, enjoying Korra and Asami’s wedding]

 **Mako** \- [deadpan on the mic] And now…..the first dance

[The spotlight shines down on Korra and Asami, both of whom freeze up]

[Silence fills the room]

 **Opal** \- [in the crowd] [mouthing] What are you DOING

 **Korra** \- [shaking head, mouthing] I can’t dance

 **Opal** \- WHAT ?!

[All eyes turn to Opal, Korra and Asami]

 **Korra-** What’s the big deal ?

 **Opal** \- What do you MEAN you can’t dance ?

 **Korra** \- Well.....ballroom dance

 **Opal** \- What ?

 **Korra-** It….it never came up !

 **Opal** \- You never discussed it ?

 **Korra** \- Honestly, I didn’ t think of it until just this very second

 **Opal -** Ok…ok [turns to Asami] But Asami…..you weren’t raised in some weird White Lotus Avatar training facility [puts hands on hips] What gives ?

 **Asami** \- Opal, everyone’s staring

 **Opal** \- Yeah, the entire flow of the wedding just got thrown off track [taps foot]

 **Asami** \- I don’t know what to tell you

 **Opal** -Try

 **Asami** \- I’m a race-car driving, kung fu CEO or the most successful company in Republic City. Obviously some things are going to slip through the cracks

 **Opal** \- [sighs as she rubs her temples] OK……well….just do your best

[Korra and Asami look at each other, a look of determination in their eye as they simultaneously nod]

[Asami begins rotating her arms around at her sides]

[Korra begins banging her head down rather vigorously]

[Everyone else begins dancing ]

 **Opal** \- I can’t BELIEVE this [looks around to make sure no one is watching and begins break dancing]

* * *

 

Writing Requests are **OPEN**

**(Leave requests in the comments)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have not read Turf Wars yet =0

[Mako walks up the steps to Sato mansion when a giant fireball explodes at his feet]

 **Korra-**  No solicitors 

 **Mako**  - Korra, it’s me.......

 **Korra** \- .......

 **Mako**  - Let me come in, we’re getting noise complaints and ....

[Mako’s blown back a few inches by a gust of wind]

 **Korra-**  This is my turf see

 **Mako** \- Yes, you’re in a relationship with Asami, so I guess

[Mako takes another step and is blown back again]

 **Korra** \- And if you don’t back off, we’re going to be having  a problem......

 **Mako** \- [calls] ASAMI 

 **Korra** \- TURF WARS !

 **Asami**  - [walks out to the window] Yes ?

[Mako motions to Korra impatiently]

[Korra sticks out her tongue]

 **Asami** \- I’m sorry Mako, but technically......

[Mako takes deep breath]

 **Asami** \- Our manor DOES count as a sovereign state.......

 **Mako**  - [raises eyebrow] How ?

 **Asami**  - [blinks innocently] Dad pulled a few strings after that incident with the police a few years back.....I didn’t think much of it at the time

 **Mako**  - [ sighs ] Asami please......

 **Asami**  - So in a way, I  guess you can call this....

[Mako covers face]

 **Asami**  - [devilish smile] Our turf........

[Sato manors sprinklers turn on, drenching Mako]

 **Mako**  - ENOUGH [firebends a ring of fire around him, to knock out the offending sprinklers in a huff] You two are going to face republic city justice, whether you want to or NOT [stomps angrily]

* * *

 

Writing Requests are  **OPEN**

**(Leave requests in the comments)**


	18. Chapter 18

[Korra and Asami overlook the Equalist rally after confronting Amon about his identity] 

 **Amon** \- You think I’m lying about my disfigurement Avatar ? [takes off mask to reveal burnt looking face] THINK AGAIN

[Amon cackles evily]

 **Asami** \- Bullshit

[Korra and Amon look at Asami]

 **Asami** \- I know burns when I see them all right, and I also know my makeup [points at amon] That’s fucking makeup !

Amon - …..

[The lieutenant walks up to Amon, splashing his face with water, causing it to run]

 **Lieutenant**  - [points at Amon] Sato’s right ! Look ! It comes right off

[The crowd begins to storm the stage]

 **Korra**  - [turns to Asami] I can’t beleive he relied on makeup that washes off with water to save his plan…

 **Asami-**  You’re a FUCKING waterbender….he’s FOUGHT waterbenders. One lucky hit and this would have been over

 **Korra** \- How did the equalists not discover this themselves ?

 **Asami**  - None of them accidentally spilled liquid on their glorious leader ? I find that hard to beleive….

 **Korra-**  Good thing I didn’t bring Mako here though

 **Asami**  - Yeah….you might have gotten your bending taken away with him here….

 **Korra** \- Yeah……Mako would have been a disappointment and a burden….

 **Asami** \- Wouldn’t have helped at all

 **Korra** \- At all…. [shakes head]

* * *

Writing Requests are  **OPEN**

**Leave requests in the comments**


	19. Chapter 19

**Suyin**  - Korra [places hand on Korra’s shoulder] I know you are being chased by murder terrorists, but why don’t you stay in Zaofu, and train Opal ?

 **Korra** \- OK =D

 **Lin**  - KORRA ! She just told you about the Red lotus trying to kill you !

 **Korra** \- Look Lin [pats Lin on the shoulder] Can I call you Lin…..

 **Lin** \- You can call me Chief Beifong like everyone else [scowls]

 **Korra** \- OK Chief…..

 **Lin** \- Chief Beifong…..

 **Korra** \- Right….well something tells me that an organization like the Red Lotus…..an organization that’s been around since I was in diapers….well they’ll be able to get me no matter WHERE I go…..

 **Mako**  - But Korra ! You have a whole life in Republic City !

 **Korra**  - Raiko kicked me out remember ? And even if he changed his mind, he’s a ostrich horses’s ass [waves hand dismissively] I wouldn’t want to go back [crosses arms] People APPRECIATE me here

 **Suyin**  - [claps] Excellent ! I’ll prepare a place for you to stay

 **Asami**  - [eyes fill with tears] What about me ? 

 **Korra** \- I doubt Suyin would turn the CEO of Future Industries away if they wanted to move to her city…..

 **Suyin**  - It’s true, you’d be most welcome here Asami

[Asami jumps away from Mako and Lin to Korra’s side]

 **Mako** \- ASAMI ! What about your company ?! 

 **Asami**  - [flips hair] I’ll build a branch here in Zaofu and run the company here instead…..Republic City…..well they can be a branch office

 **Suyin-**  Well ok then….[takes out notepad] I’ll just zone an area for your new office aaaaaand for your new

 **Korra** \- [blurts out] ASAMI CAN STAY WITH ME 

[Everyone looks at Korra]

 **Korra** \- I mean….if she wants [blushes]

 **Asami** \- [smiles] That sounds perfect [kisses Korra on the forehead]

[Korra, Asami and Suyin begin to walk out of the room, when they are met at the door by Kuvira] 

 **Kuvira** \- [saluts Suyin] Perimeter secure mam

[Korra glares and leans up to Suyin’s ear]

 **Korra-**  [whispers] She’s trouble……

 **Suyin** \- She’s my most trusted guard….she’s like a daughter to me….

 **Korra** \- No,no. Just trust me on this one

Kuvira- I’m right here…..

[Korra points to her eyes, and then Kuvira’s eyes before walking out , pointing at Kuvira one more time before committing to walking away

* * *

Writing Requests are **OPEN**

**Leave requests in the comments**


	20. Chapter 20

[Korra walks through the park when she hears the quick patter of feet]

 **Varric**  - KORRA !

[Korra turns around to see Varric running up to her with a script] 

 **Varric** \- I’m glad I caught you ! [pulls Korra to his side, waving his arm over the horizon to show her the possibilities] I have an excellent deal for you that’ll make you a STAR

 **Korra-**  But I’m the Avatar ….

 **Varric** \- Avatar needs a day job doesn’t she ? What do you do all day at Sato Mansion ? Fight dust bunnies ?

[Korra begins to speak]

 **Varric** \- Of course you don’t ! You’re a woman of ACTION

 **Korra** \- I am 

 **Varric-**  Great [pulls out contract and pen] I have a series of action movers I plan to release soon ! Nuktuk and the 4 elements !  You’ll be Ikuma ! A wealthy socialite with something to PROVE…..

[Asami walks around the corner, looking like she’s ready to deal death]

 **Varric** \- [hops away from Korra, clearly terrified] ASAMI ?!?!?

 **Asami**  - That’s right Asami ! [grabs Varrics arms and twists it in a direction it’s not supposed to go] Are you trying to take advantage of my girlfriend ?!?!

 **Varric -**  I would NEVER 

 **Asami -**  [twisting harder] I’m sure that’s why you were trying to rush her into reading a contract without reading it 

 **Korra-**  Asami [places hand on Asami’s shoulder]

[Asami turns back to face Korra]

 **Korra** \- I was never going to sign the contract, you’re being a bit overprotective

[Asami lets go of Varric, who scampers away]

 **Asami** \- I’m sorry……it’s just….he took advantage of me 

 **Korra-**  And you thought he’d try to do the same to me

[Asami nods]

 **Korra** \- Asami, it’s ok [hugs Asami] I’m the Avatar, even if he did trick me into a contract, what’s he going to do if I walk away ? You can’t sue the Avatar

 **Asami**  - Well actually. there were a few cases brought up against Avatar Kyoshi…..

 **Korra** \- OK…you can’t sue THIS Avatar [flexes muscles]

[Asami snorts and doubles over in laughter]

* * *

Writing Requests are  **OPEN**

**Leave requests in the comments**


	21. Chapter 21

##  **Raava’smas Eve**

**Asami-**  [walks into the room, shaking her head as she notices the frazzled and beaten state that she finds her girlfirend in] Korra come on….it’s the holidays

 **Korra-**  To be fair, I have a good reason

 **Asami**  - [leans over, cupping Korra’s face in her hand, her voice worried] I hope you do……[stands up] I mean really Korra, if you really wanted to get in a fight with the Agni Kai, you should have called me. [sighs] You’re a mess……

 **Korra-**  [shrugs] It was a lucky shot…

 **Asami**  - [concern] But why ? Why would you pick a fight with the Agni Kai ?

 **Korra-**  They had something I needed

 **Asami** \- We can talk about it on the way home [starts looking for checkbook] I need to find Lin, so I can post your bond……

[Korra leans over and takes Asami’s hand]

 **Korra** \- Work can wait Asami….you’re going to want to see this

[Korra reaches into her belt and retrieves a familliar fire-nation necklace, holding it out for Asami to take]

 **Asami** \- [ gasps] Korra ! [takes necklace] T…that’s……

 **Korra** \- Your mother’s necklace ?

 **Asami** \- [eyes start to water] [smiling as she takes a seat on the other side of the table] How did you know about this ?

 **Korra** \- I saw it in a photo, but I never saw it with your jewelry. Beifong told me that…… they took it  [looks away sadly] that night…..

 **Asami** \- [wipes eyes, smiling weakly] I never thought I’d see it again

 **Korra**  - [swell of pride] Well you…..

[Asami leans over, hugging Korra as tightly as she can, burying her face in the crook between Korra’s neck and shoulder]

 **Asami** \-  [crying happily] Thank you….thank you so much

 **Korra-**  [slowly wraps arms around Asami, resting her head against the top of her head]  No problem

* * *

Writing Requests are  **OPEN**

**Leave requests in the comments**


End file.
